The CHIP of it all!
by Bubbly FATE
Summary: What if Ian Hawke didn't see the Chippettes first? Contains OCs! Warning: I don't own the Alvin and the Chipmunks. Or the Chippettes! But, I do own Bimmy X Benny! Better than summary!
1. 1- Our Song Of Hope

The three female chipmunks turned to look at their friend. One had auburn fur and electric blue orbs. The pink loving chipmunk was Brittany- as she calls herself. Their second female was Jeanette. She got fine caramel brown fur with oddly well matching purple eyes. The adorable female for the third had ginger blonde fur and lime green eyes. She's called Eleanor. The pertained friend was a sheepish male.

The single boy chipmunk had dark brown eyes and ginger brown fur. He's the only one of the group who had his last name. He's Bennington Watsanubi. Nicknamed, Benny. It was all they knew about him other than the fact that he is a homeless chipmunk- like them. "Are you okay?"

Eleanor approached their friend. "Yeah." Benny answered.

"That's very unconvincing." Brittany told him. "Even for an anti-social like you." Jeanette added. "I'm not anti-social. I just don't like crowds. Those humans who threw rocks are evil! Remember? They harmed us! I just don't know who it takes to trust anymore. Besides you girls, I mean."

He adds. But, before the female chipmunks could answer, they heard a few tiny yet amazing voices sing. "Whoa! I've never heard such music before." Brittany awed. "It feels at peace! Like hope~!" Jeanette told. The music went on.

"Super sweet." Benny commented as the three chipmunks nodded. "Quick! Let's go follow it before it ends! I can hear it over there!" Eleanor told as they began to run by the few piles of snow and made their way across the street. "It's a bit louder this time!" Brittany exclaimed, eagerly.

When they rounded a corner, they saw a music store with lots and lots of customers. "This place is always empty. It seems unrecognizable with all of these!" Jeanette told. As she did, the male chipmunk shuddered. "Ugh. Crowds!"

"Why are they here- of all places!?" Eleanor asked. "I don't know. But I got a feeling that it must be related to the nice song we heard, earlier." Jeanette told as she tried blinking her eyes back to a little normal vision. Yup. She's got few eye problems. When, she can see a little, she smiled.

"I'm good." Brittany pulled her purple eyed sister and then, they sneaked in the music shop filled with records and all that stuff. Then, the soothing music started playing in the loud speaker once more- enthralling the buyers like cheap hypnotic chants. "That sounds lovely~!" Eleanor cooed.

*(The music.)

Christmas, Christmas time is near.

Time for toys and time for cheers.

We can hardly stand the wait.

Oh, Christmas, don't be late~!

The lowly chipmunks gazed at the gigantic poster in awe. Four eyes stared right back. There stood a large picture of the four most coolest chipmunks they've ever seen. One's a male with dark auburn fur and auburn brown eyes that's reflecting blue lights (probably from the camera). The tall one had dark blue eyes and chocolate brown fur.

The third one had adorable green eyes and light brown fur with a few shine there and there. While the other one's the only female in the group. With ginger brown eyes and long dark brown fur. Her hair was tied in a loose low ponytail.

She also wore a blue bandana and a silver hoodie with an angel wing crest on the front. Their names were infront of the picture. This one with the name Alvin was clad in red. He also got a yellow 'A' infront of his clothes. The mature one with blue glasses and clad in blue was named Simon.

While the chubby third one was clad in green and was the one called Theodore. They all got the surname Seville. It's an exception for their only girl in the picture who's named Bimmibles Solare. (A.K.A Bimmy.) The poster had the big words printed on them like hard to remove glitter. Simply, they were eye catching. "The Chippette and Chipmunks?"

Brittany wondered, aloud. Then, the four street chipmunks turned their attention to the screen that played a video of the said band's recent concert. These poor homeless little chipmunks were entranced once they saw the video start! "Sweet Success~!" Bimmy cheered in the screen. "Thanks to Dave Seville- we got in the show! So, let's shake it!"


	2. 2- To Los Angeles!

Few months later... "Ow! Stop kicking!" Brittany yelped as one of her sister stepped on her tail. "Sorry. But it is really crowded in here!" Eleanor explained. "This is what we can afford. Who knew boxes aren't very cheap? And those old mail stamps, too!" Jeanette told. They were inside an itsy box with a few holes and a post stamp in it. The box they were on are currently in a plane and was being delivered.

"Los Angeles, here we come~!" Benny exclaimed and they all cheered. Over the months, these four poor critters have begun to idolize the one Chippette and all the Chipmunks. (Pertaining to the band.) Brittany was excited to meet the renowned cool boy- Alvin, Jeanette was enamored by this genius- Simon, Eleanor has a crush on Theodore, and the homeless male chipmunk was crushing on Bimmy!

When their box got sent to a truck, they assumed they are all heading towards the place where their idols were at- in the recording studios! When their truck arrived by the said building, they hopped off the box (in some way that I'll not reveal) and ran behind a vase before scurrying inside. "I'm living a dream~!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Woah~!" Eleanor cooed and Jeanette said, "Please, never wake me up." They were inside the ginormous building. At the main floor, they awed at the marvelous sight. Glass at side to side, elevators, fancy decors, and more furniture. It was like being in a modern castle. Everyone's wearing the latest trends and fashionable formal attire.

"Yes. But this is not a dream! Now, let's go hurry up before the lifty up-down rides close up." Benny warned as they all ran along. "Oh~! Everything here is so fashion forward! An amazing cat walk or sorts!" Brittany said as the elevator's door closed and they went up. "There! Tenth floor! It's way high to be a tree! Incredible! Humans are so advanced~!"

Jeanette commented. When they reached the said floor, a squeal erupted from Eleanor which surprised them. These poor chipmunks were lucky to get out of the elevator, fast. The people around them were left surprised and confused, at most. "T-Too high... Nausea... kicking in~!" Benny told.

His face turned sickly pale. "Hang in there~!" Eleanor told. But it was too late. Benny threw up on the nearest vase. A vase quite far from the others. The girls shivered. Icky! "It is out of my system now. I'm good." Benny said as he got a cloth from one of the suitcases and wiped his face.

Then Jeanette led them on the hallway- careful not to get too many attention. And they turned to the right before an abrupt halt commenced which made Benny, Eleanor, and Brittany stumble towards Jeanette. "We're here!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Are you sure this is the right door?"

Brittany asked her sister. Jeanette squinted her eyes. It's still blurry but she nodded, nonetheless. "Yep. The records brochure said that the Chippette and Chipmunks are here! The Internet told that the room was in here, as well." Their blue loving sister told. "Then, we're going in!"

Eleanor exclaimed, determinedly. But Brittany made them stop in their tracks. "Guys, if we want to do this right, we'll need a good first impression!" She reminded as she starts taking the lint off her sisters, brushed their fur, and fixed a mess on Benny's silver bandana (which he kept to remind him of Bimmy). Then, they walked in- all jittery.

"H-Hello?" Brittany asked, shyly. (Wow. So much for a first impression.) "Yes? Who is there and how may I help you?" A blond woman asked. She's clad in blue and her big desk was sorted with all sorts of files. Though, when she tiredly teared her eyes away from her laptop's screen, she yelped in surprise. Seeing the messy appearance of the poor tiny chipmunks. "W-Wait? Alvin?- No. Who are all of you!?"

She asked, gently. "I'm Brittany! And these are my sisters! Jeanette and Eleanor! And this is our friend- Bennington!" The pink chipmunk answered. The blond woman regained her posture before asking, again, "Well, I'm J-Julie... Julie Claire Miller. Um, may I ask? What business do you need here?" Jeanette smiled, shyly. "We're here for our idols~!"


	3. 3- Meet Julie Miller

Ms. Miller blinked a few times. "Idols, you say? Where did you four came from?" She asked. "Urm, we're not sure. It's rather hard to remember with all the traveling we did. This is complicated since we live in trees." Eleanor said. "Oh, if you don't recall then don't push yourself too hard. Are you all homeless?" Ms. Miller asked them and Brittany nods.

"Pretty much. We came here to L.A. to see our idols! They are pretty famous!" Brittany exclaimed. "Chippette and all the Chipmunks! They gave us hope on a cold winter day~! Because of them, we want to be singers, as well!" Eleanor told. Ms. Miller was about to answer when her telephones rang. "Ms. Miller, Ian's at the lower grounds in a bird suit."

One of the callers told her. "He's starting to make a scene infront of our building!" The caller exclaimed, frantically. "I want you to send the guards." Ms. Miller answered. But as she placed the first telephone down, the other ringed. "Oh! Claire! I'm just calling to talk to ya about the visit. Can we just have a rain check on that? Move it to the next day. I-I the house is a huge mess after the guys made the toaster e-explode." A man's voice kindly explained.

"It's the peanut butter and jelly's fault!" Another voice said with pride. "Alvin! I told you that you're grounded! Now, I'll talk to you kids, later." The man caller told as Claire heard a grunt. "Sorry about that, Claire." He adds. "It's okay. I am too busy, anyways. Don't worry, Dave." Ms. Miller assured.

"Oh, I'm sorry about taking your time. I'll go see if Bimmy is tucked in, now. Again- thank you so much." Dave bid as the call ended. Ms. Miller sighed before remembering she had company. But, when she turned around, the four were no longer there. Meanwhile, a few hours later...

"Ugh. We still can't find them. And we've searched the big building from top to bottom~!" Eleanor complained. "Now, it's getting dark!" Jeanette said as she looked at the huge darkening sky. They were outside- sitting on the stairs. "Is it time to look for a place to stay? I saw a nice tree when I passed by." Benny suggested. "Uhm." Brittany bit her lip.

But then, she felt a light poke on her back. They looked up and saw the woman they saw, earlier. With blond hair in a neat low ponytail. "Maybe, I could be of some assistance? If you four won't mind." Ms. Miller asked them. "Huh? Why are you here, Ms. Miller?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I just wanted to help. I heard you four talking about being homeless. So, why don't you all just come with me? I live alone and you can stay with me! I've always wanted to adopt kids! They sound like an adventure!" Ms. Miller is nothing but sincere and the tired chipmunks cheered.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked. This is what they have all been waiting for. (That and meeting their favorite stars.) "I wouldn't mind it at all! It's very lonely alone in my house. I have been dreading for home companions for a long time! I would be honored to!" Ms. Miller exclaimed and this four chipmunks rejoiced with excitement. Finally! A home~!

"But first, let me call someone to drive us all home. Go on and enter my car." Ms. Miller told. When they're inside, all of them wondered. "Ms. Miller, if you have your own car, I don't see a reason why you need someone else to drive!"

Benny told. "Oh, Bennington. If I drive, believe me, I'd be a catastrophe." Ms. Miller explained. "Um... You can call me Benny. Bennington Watsanubi is a mouthful." Benny adds, politely. Ms. Miller smiled. And then finally, one man with brown hair and a blue shirt knocked on the door's window.

"Dave! You made it! Come in!" Ms. Miller told as the man- called Dave -entered. "I went as soon as you called me." A smile graced Ms. Miller's face at his helpfulness. "Oh! The chipmunks on the back! They're the ones I've been talking about!" She exclaimed and Dave looked behind him.

"They remind me of my own kids." Dave smiled. Jeanette squinted her eyes, again. "He sounds familiar." She softly mumbled- hoping not to interrupt the adult's conversation with each other. And thus, they drove to their new home~!


	4. 4- Favored Home

When they reached Ms. Miller's house, the once homeless chipmunks gasped on awe. The house was incredible! "I'd like it very much if you all make yourselves at home! Let's get you all dressed up, shall we?" Ms. Miller said.

"Dressed? Like, actual clothes!?" Brittany's eyes shone as she mentioned about clothes. "Well, I only have some old doll clothes, for now. You can have them. I sewed quite a lot." Ms. Miller told as they followed her until they found a box. "Here we go! Jeanette, I have something else for you. I think you greatly need them." Ms. Miller adds as she put one tiny purple spectacles out for Jeanette's shut eyes.

"Woah! I could see clearly now!" She exclaimed. "Great! It suits you, perfectly! Now, let's go change into some fancy clothes!" Brittany exclaimed. When they're done, the girls walked out of the room- sporting their new clothes. Pinks were the main motif with Brittany's clothes, Jeanette was clad in purple, and Eleanor was all dressed in green tones.

Benny came out different. He was clad in a black hoodie with a silver exclamation point infront. Ms. Miller was so happy to see that it fits them well. But now, she'll have to show them to Dave. "Come on, everyone. I'd like to show you all something." She called and the chipmunks quietly followed her. "What are you going to show us, Ms. Miller? Is it needed?" Eleanor asked. "Yes. Very." Was the reply.

"Wait! Let me tie our hair, first!" Brittany exclaimed. Then, she tied her long auburn hair (-er, fur?) into a high ponytail with a pink ribbon, Jeanette tied hers in a high sloppy bun, and Eleanor tied hers in two high twintails. "Charming. All does take time to look that good. Now, let's go." Ms. Miller instructed as they went to the living room.

Dave sat at the couch, stiffly. "So, he is the one important thing that you wanted to show us?" Brittany asked. "Don't get it." Eleanor commented. "Oh, you four will understand. All in good time, of course." Ms. Miller told.

"Yes. I just want all of you to do me a favor." Dave spoke, nicely. "Um, sure?" Jeanette said- quite unsure. "Well, why not? Just as long as it isn't anything extreme." Benny told. "Of course. I just want to hear you all sing." Dave said. All of them looked confused as Ms. Miller stifled a giggle.

The four poor chipmunks shrugged before Brittany began. They started humming as they tagged along her tune and amazingly, they weren't at all half bad despite no practice sessions. They sang 'Christmas Don't Be Late' which was the very first song they heard from their dearest idols...

*(Start of song.)

{ALL:}

Christmas, Christmas time is near,

Time for toys and time for cheer.

{JEANETTE:}

We've been good, but we can't last,

{ELEANOR:}

Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.

[They even danced amazingly together, accordingly.]

{ALL:}

Want a plane that loops the loop,

{BRITTANY:}

Me, I want a Hula-Hoop.

{ALL:}

We can hardly stand the wait,

Please Christmas don't be late

Want a plane that loops the loop,

{BENNY:}

I still want a Hula-Hoop.

{ALL:}

We can hardly stand the wait,

Please Christmas don't be late.

We can hardly stand the wait,

Please Christmas don't be late.

They moved and danced along the song and the two kind adults applauded. "That was wonderful!" Dave comments. "Naturally!" Jeanette exclaimed, cheerily. Eleanor giggled. "But even if we're kinda flat on the chorus, we still did ok?" Benny asked. "Yup! Really okay!" Brittany answered him.

"Great! You kids should stay here for now. Dave and I will talk, okay?" Ms. Miller asked. "Will do~!" The four of them answered, politely. "Oh! You kids can watch some shows! Do you all want that?" Ms. Miller suggested. "Yes! Well, if it isn't much of a bother for you." Brittany told, sheepishly.

Ms. Miller smiled. "Help yourselves out! This is your own home now, as well! Here. Let me go get that remote." Ms. Miller told as she did so. After turning the television on, it immediately showed four familiar idols. "The Chippette the Chipmunks~!" The four fans squealed. "Keep it there!" Eleanor exclaimed, quite eagerly. Ms. Miller blinked.


	5. 5- Their Special Surprise

"This is the closest we've ever seen them in!" Brittany told Ms. Miller excitedly. "Yup! We mostly watch them outside someone else's window!" Jeanette adds. "I wish we could- ya know -see them in person!" Benny told as they nodded.

Then, they continued watching, again. Brittany had her big eyes glued on a loud Alvin who danced on their television, while Jeanette dreamily sighed as she watched Simon go rap around the stage, Eleanor giggled when Theodore told a joke, and Benny blissfully smiled when Bimmy sang.

Ms. Miller smiled, warmly. "Meeting them might be super easy, actually." She muttered to herself without letting the group overhear it. Then, she walked back to Dave and told him her plans. In a few days, at the Seville's residence... "I can't wait!" Bimmy exclaimed as she jumped, repeatedly.

"Pops said that some chipmunk fans are going to work in the band with us! Ooh~! I hope they're girls! We've got too many boys in the house! Plus, I want some sisters!" She's bouncing on the Seville couch now and Theodore decided to join just because it looks fun.

"Well, yeah. But if we want to do this right, we got to make a good first impression!" Alvin said as he wagged his cute eyebrows at the poorly sighted chipmunk- Simon. "Well, it is rationally important. But, how do you suppose to- let us say -carry out this impression of yours? Dave just told us: We're not allowed to do anything extremely inappropriate. You'll frighten the guests. Don't blow up another toaster!"

Simon scolded as he fixed his glasses and flipped a page on his book. "I told you, guys! It was the peanut butter and jelly's fault!" Alvin argued with a scoff. "Sure, Alvin. Now, I suggest we start thinking up a plan on how to greet these- um, newbies! They could be coming any minute now, with Ms. Claire!" Bimmy reminded and they started planning.

Until, they finally decided to take Theodore's plan into act and ran upstairs to get ready. "Oh. I hope this works." The ever-so-cautious Simon Seville told. "Of course~! 'Cause I- Bimmy Solare -bet my name on this! Relax, Sy!" Bimmy's words helped him do so- a bit. "Plus, this is not even very big, at all!" Alvin exclaimed. "He's right." Theodore added.

Meanwhile, in a car with the Dave and the Millers... "I can no longer wait! What IS the surprise?" Benny asked them. The two adults in the front seat of the car just smiled big. "Just wait and see." Ms. Miller told her adopted boy- a bit knowingly. Benny huffed. He's not at all good at patience.

In fact, he wasn't alone. The three female chipmunks are just as eager to know. "Are we there yet?" Brittany wailed from her seat. "Almost there." Dave answered. Which had the four fan chipmunks light up- beaming. Finally~!

"Okay. And~ here we go!" Ms. Miller smiled as she got off the car and opened the door for her newly adopted kids. "I hope the surprise is something on style!" Brittany wished. "I hope that it gives knowledge. That's very scarce with us nowadays." Jeanette giggled. "Maybe, it's something we'll be able to share~!" Eleanor suggested.

"Will we like it, though? Is it very special?" Benny asked in a slight daze. "Of course we would! Um, right, Ms. Miller?" Brittany asked. Ms. Miller smiled as Dave led them into a huge house. "Kids, welcome to my house!" Dave told. The little group gasped in awe as Ms. Miller and Dave went to the living room. "Nice place, Mr. Dave." Benny said.

"Why, thank you. I'm glad you seem to like it." Dave gladly told him. "Since your surprises would be received in here!" Ms. Miller explained as the once poor chipmunks nodded. Then, Eleanor noticed something that made her squeal. "It can't be! Can it?" She squeaked. Then, others followed her gaze. The guest chipmunks gasped in astonishment.

"Those- Those pictures in the frame! Those are the signed albums, pictures, and unofficial snapshots of the fabulous Chippette the Chipmunks! KYAA~! How!?" Brittany's old well seated self was long gone with the sight of Alvin and the Chipmunk's pictures hanged on the wall. Dave gulped. "Well, I can explain." He began. But they stopped him.


	6. 6- Idols at Last!

"We know! Are you a fan, too?" Jeanette asked him. Dave looked at Ms. Miller for a moment and gave one confused look. Ms. Miller tried to hold down her chuckles and made a little thumbs-up to make an effort of sympathy. Luckily, the guest chipmunks thought nothing of this exchange as they returned to admiring their individual idol's pictures.

Ms. Miller clasped her hands together and called her little adopted ones. "Okay. Why don't we move on to that super surprise we got?" She asked and the little guest cheered a lot at that. "Dave, go call the kids upstairs." Ms. Miller told him and Dave walked towards the bottom of the stairs.

This confused the guest chipmunks. They thought Dave's living alone. And why call his kids? What's so special and do they have to share it? Human kids could be scary. "It's time, guys! Come down here, kids!" Dave yelled- trying his hardest to not startle the guests and call his own adopted ones from upstairs. He walked back unto the couch.

Then, he whispered something to Ms. Miller while the kids stared at him, curiously. "Oh. How sweet of them! My kids would surely love it!" Ms. Miller replied as Dave nodded in a quite proud way. Like a dad with a son who just won the international music awards. (He IS! Let's let them at it.) "I don't get this." Eleanor whispered to the other chipmunks.

"Not one bit." Jeanette added. "I don't, either." Benny shyly said. "Me, too!" Brittany commented. "Why don't you four just wait and see?" Ms. Miller suggested as they adjusted themselves in the living room couch. Then, suddenly, they all heard a loud squeal which made the guests jump. And then, music filled their ears. They knew that song!

*(Music singing.)

{BIMMY:}

Watch out,

[Bimmy slid down the stair's railings with a microphone. Then, followed by the boys. Alvin had a base guitar while Simon had an electric guitar. Theodore got his small one set drum with him. The guest chipmunks gasped, loudly.]

{ALL:}

'cause here we come!

[Then, the idols ran towards the living room. Alvin was in his skateboard and Bimmy rode her tiny scooter. They're all playing their instruments and they approached them.]

{ALVIN:}

It's been a while but

{ALL:}

we're back with style! So,

{BIMMY:}

Get set-

{ALL:}

to have some fun!

{BIMMY:}

We'll bring you action

{ALL:}

and satisfaction!

We're the Chipmunks!

[Then, they flipped and hopped on top of their living room table. The guest chipmunks couldn't believe their eyes! Is this even for real!? People would pay thousands just to go watch their idols sing. What are they doing here? Just too near and infront of them! They must be dreaming stuffs!]

{ALVIN:}

Alvin!

{SIMON:}

Simon!

{THEODORE:}

Theodore!

[The boys did their own pose after some flips. And Bimmy just posed infront of them since she's the only Chippette.]

{ALL:}

Do do, do do do do

Do do, do do do do

[They swayed before posing in poster style. Brittany could not believe it! Is that really Alvin? THE Alvin Seville!? With Jeanette- she was baffled. That's Simon! Eleanor was just as surprised. They're all cuter in person! Benny agaped. Is that really his long time celebrity crush? Bimmy Solare!?]

After the song, the two adults applauded as they all took a bow. Their guest chipmunks had their jaws dropped in a daze and bewilderment. "Oopsie! I hope we didn't surprise them too much! Don't want anyone getting a heart attack! I reckon that this must be them!" Bimmy started.

"Though, I won't blame them. I do look amazing!" Alvin is such a proud one that he started admiring himself. "Yeah. A total stupendous airhead! You were flat on the chorus! I won't be stupefied if you fail the next one." Simon said. All of them were completely oblivious of the fans who were a lot baffled to even move. "Are they fine?" Sweet Theodore asked. Their red, blue, and silver clad chipmunks stopped.

"They're all fine! Now, pay up, boys! I was right! There are more girl newbies than the boys! The bet is sealed! I win!" Bimmy cheered as the boys took five bucks from their old pockets. "Thanks. For making me fifteen bucks richer~!"


	7. 7- Getting to know, entirely

"I-I don't- Wha!? Eh, h-how!?" Brittany began. She was too baffled. Ms. Miller couldn't help but giggle. "Well, my nice aunt- Claire Miller -introduced me to them after she made it clear that she's going to Kentucky. She knows them and I've worked for them. My actual name's Julie Claire Miller! Named that because of my reckless driving! And Dave's a composer. Not an ordinary one. He's their adoptive father, composer, and founder of the Chippette and Chipmunks!"

She told. The guest chipmunks gasped, again. "Y-You are THE David Seville!?" Jeanette asked. "It's a great honor to meet you! I just- I c-can't believe it!" Eleanor told. "The one Chippette, Chipmunks, and their founder! I didn't think any of this is possible! Meeting you guys have just been a big dream. But now-!" Benny proclaimed. "We're here!"

They exclaimed in unison. "Yes. You are. That was not all. There's still another surprise for you." Ms. Miller told. The guests looked at Dave as he cleared his throat and said, "I was wondering, how'd you four like it if you join the band? Afterall, Bimmy kept complaining about wanting more girl members on the group! Plus, you four are quite a talent~!"

The guest chipmunks gasped as their eyes grew large. "Is this great or what!?" Bimmy exclaimed. "Sure it is! Who in the world would not want to be in the same group as me?" Alvin told. Simon was about to raise his hand but he was scolded by Theodore. "Let him have his moment." He told.

Dave shooked his head and looked, sheepishly. "Still want to join the band?" He asked his guests. "Yes, please!" This made the famous chipmunks smile. These newbies didn't even hesitate to answer! "When are we going to begin?" A very psyched Eleanor asked her new composer. "Well, the time depends. For now, why don't you guys spend the day with the Chippette and Chipmunks?" Dave answered.

The little fans almost squealed. "That was brilliant, Dave!" Ms. Miller told. Then, the four famous chipmunks took the paws of their fans. "To my tree house!" Bimmy exclaimed. "It's where my room is. The boys got their room in the big house. You know- boys are boys!" She added. Alvin led an ecstatic Brittany to the said tree house, Simon was with a flustered Jeanette, Theodore was with Eleanor, and Benny was pulled by Bimmy. When they arrived, they beamed.

"I proudly welcome you to my humble abode, m'ladys and monsignor~! Did I say that right?" Bimmy told, aloud. "It's fine. Now, why don't you and Theo make tea for our client- erm, I meant- our guests! Yep! My apologies. If you may?"

Simon asked as Bimmy nodded and dragged Theodore in the kitchen. "I'll make some special super sweet milk tea!" She exclaimed. "And I'll make some honey tea!" Theodore added as they proceeded to the kitchen. While they're way over there, their guest couldn't help but be awed with their tree house decor. Flowers and posters were everywhere~!

"Urm. Guys. Why are they still staring at us?" Alvin asked. Like some insensitive chipmunk. Their guests blushed at this. Being caught staring was embarrassing! Bimmy had a look of disbelief and face palmed herself. 'How can that boy be this clueless?' She thought.

And- yes! Bimmy can hear them from the kitchen! Simon tried signaling Alvin to stop. But he just kept on babbling! "What did I do? They really were staring! And... are they a- erm, red? Probably a fever! Why ARE you guys red? That's not normal, right? Maybe overwhelmed? Hey, gu-"

The awkward moment continued as their guests felt one sudden urge to crawl underneath the surface of the Earth and never come out again! I mean, come on! Your idol's a seat away from you and you got caught staring!

'Call me after the next thousand years... Or never!'

Benny thought.

'I look like a total dork! OMG! I can't believe I got caught!'

Brittany's mind wailed.

'Is he looking this way? I'm a goner!'

Eleanor cried in her head.

While Jeanette was thinking...

'Why is everyone making such weird faces?'

So, ooohkay. Everyone here notices their mental distress. EXCEPT Jeanette! Isn't that a great awkward way to start a friendship~?


	8. 8- We're old schooled

After that lovely spot of tea and chats in between, the tiny groups of chipmunks were called down for another Dave's brilliant idea. "Yes, Pops?" Bimmy asked after sitting back on their giant living room couch. "Great news, guys! I'll set things straight on." Dave began and looked back at them.

"Well. Julie and I already discussed about it. But- Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Benny. Would you four like to go to the same school as Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Bimmy?" He asked. Well, you know what goes on after that. "YES!!!"

(Time skip: the newbies and the 1st school day.)

"Wow~!" The newbies gasped in bewilderment. They were all standing in front of their new school. It was huge! They rode Dave's car to school and that means they got to seat near the star chipmunks. Bless their tiny souls! They were nerve wrecked! It's still a lot to take in.

Now, they're part of the Chipmunks and the Chippettes! At least, they haven't made a fool of themselves. Yet. "You're all a-attending this place a-all the time!?" Eleanor asked it as if she's asking something wrong. They were still shy. A hand held Eleanor's shoulder as she nearly jumped off. "It is a really fun place to be. People rarely cares about us as superstars. Well, um- rarely." Theodore assured, gently. As usual, Eleanor felt like there's butterflies in her stomach.

"I think it's plain TORTURE to be HERE!" Alvin yelled like a world is about to end. (In his case, his free world is.) "That is NOT true. It's all fun. Just tiring. Too tiring." Bimmy told them. "But, we've got jobs to do. Speaking of which, um, a trash can is being turned over by t-the bullies. There!"

Theodore reported as they looked at the side where a little group of male teenagers threw trashes everywhere. "What absurdity! Thanks for reporting, Theodore." Simon told. As this occurred, Bimmy removed her blue bandana and took out a silver one. She tied the blue bandana to her arm and the other one in replacement on her hair.

She even removed her low ponytail to let her hair flow. It's making Benny blush like- crazy! "I'm- Bimmibles Solare- a volunteer disciplinarian. Ready for duty!" Bimmy told very suddenly and she looked at Alvin- who groaned. "So early! On the case, already?" He fussed. "Get on with it, Seville!"

Bimmy warned. Alvin sighed. "Fine. I'm Alvin Seville. This school's greatest and coolest bully buster!" He told as the said chipmunk turned his cap backwards and took out his golden badge. Then, he placed it on his hat for all to see.

"I think that's because he's the only bully buster in school. So-" But Theodore got cut off by Alvin. "Hey! Stop whisper gossiping! I could hear you, ya know!" Simon eye rolled as he took out a shiny golden star badge and placed it on his clothing. Theodore took out a belt with a star buckle on it.

"And I- Simon Seville- am the sheriff hall monitor. Writer super genius. Along with my report deputy- Theodore" The smartest chipmunk told as he brought out his pen and old trusty notepad. The new members agaped. Wow. Not only are they famous but they're student peace committees! In reality, the new members were just speechless. But, in the inside, they couldn't help but cheer for their counterparts.

(Time skip: A few minutes of bully scolding, odd shouting, life threatening, face attacking, note scribbling, to running, shoelace tying, time ticking, and last warning- later...) "Ah, finally! Those knuckleheads took time to handle. It's such a good thing that we decided to come in early. See, Al? An early bird gets the worm, first!" Bimmy told, proudly.

She returned her style back to normal. As well as the star males. "Euck! Come on, Bi! You're killing me! I'm not an ill, silly, and disgusting creature such as a bird! Why would a chipmunk- like me -want a worm, anyways!?" Alvin asked. "Plus, you woke up late, too! I don't see you wanting a foul worm around- last time I checked!" He added- as a teaser.

"That was just an expression, Al." Bimmy told, dully. "It's a kind of a figure of speech." Simon added with a nod as the young science prodigy glared at Alvin.


	9. 9- Geez- Grease -Louize!

When the new chipmunks got settled in school, they often followed the experienced rock stars around. Turns out, the school wasn't that bad. While all of them were walking on the hallway, a teacher suddenly ran towards them and got their attentions. The only ones who seem to understand a thing was the unnamed teacher and the superstars.

"Come on." Alvin snapped Brittany out of her daze as their famous halves dragged them to a huge room. (What she's daydreaming about must sadly remain a mystery.) "Huh!? Where are we?" She asked them. "In the theater. We were volunteered for the singing parts against our will. Told yer sorry ears that school is torture!" Alvin complained.

"Aw. I have to be Alvin's duet partner, again!" Bimmy said. She did not like it. But, as the only girl celebrity, she often gets partnered with Alvin. Wait. She's not the only girl the group has now. Bimmy smirked. Now, who to partner up a daring boy like Alvin? Bimmy looked at her three options.

Brittany! She'll be perfect! "Oh, Britty~!" Called Bimmy. All of her comrades looked at her in confusion. Assuming it's her- Brittany asked, "Yes?" Bimmy grinned, innocently. "I~ want to try something new. Why don't all of you- newbies- join the singing act? I want to hear you guys sing~! Plus, I am tired of being Alvin's partner all the time." She started.

"So, I thought- 'Hey! Why don't Brittany do it?' I mean, you are Al's fan, right? This will be a great chance for you! We can also partner Ellie up with Theo, Jean with Sy, and me with Ben-Ben, here! So, whaddya say?" Bimmy asked. "It's a great idea actually." Simon agreed as he placed his paw on Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette flinched and blushed. "It is a great way to know each other better." Theodore added as he did the same to Eleanor who had the same reaction as Jeanette. "I'm cool with whatever." Alvin chimed in.

His infamous smirk gave Brittany a blissful chill. "Then, it is decided. Ben-Ben, mind if I'll be your partner~?" Bimmy asked. Benny's face exploded to red as he nodded, fast. "I am so happy to hear that! Sy, tell the director about them! I am sure he won't mind the add ups!" Bimmy said. Simon did so and two minutes later, they were set to sing.

"So, the act will be- 'Grease'! A musical!" Theodore smiled. "Ugh! Another cheesy, romantic, and mushy stuff." Alvin's complaints were ignored. "Well, it seems that the first one we're going to sing is the famed piece- 'Summer Nights.' It will be fine for me to sing the backup along Theodore. But I don't know about Jeanette and Eleanor." Simon told. "I'm f-fine with it." Jeanette told. "Me, too!" Eleanor followed. "It seems Benny and I will be sharing the lead with Alvin and Brittany. Sweet!" Bimmy told as she looked at the lyrics.

The mentioned inexperienced two nodded. "Kay. Let's go!" Alvin began as they walked up the stage in front of all the others in the rehearsal. "After you two!" Alvin bowed as an add up to his lil' joke. Bimmy scoffed and they all took the microphones. Then, an upbeat background music began...

*(Start of song.)

{BENNY:}

Summer loving had me a blast!

[Benny began, nervously. Then, the others did their act. As Bimmy twirled, Alvin boasted off to his brothers. Then, the blushing Chippette sighed, dreamily. Brittany was smiling, while her sisters acted- as if they were curious rich peers.]

{BRITTANY:}

Summer loving happened so fast!

{ALVIN:}

I met a girl crazy for me!

{BIMMY:}

Met a boy cute as can be!

{BENNY, BIMMY, ALVIN, BRITTANY:}

Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights!

{SIMON THEODORE:}

Tell me more, tell me more!

Did you get very far?

{JEANETTE ELEANOR:}

Tell me more, tell me more!

Like, does he have a car?

{BENNY:}

She swam by me, she got a cramp!

{BIMMY:}

He swam by me, got my suit damp!

[Bimmy laughed. Benny's blushing face betrayed his act.]

{ALVIN:}

I saved her life she nearly drowned!

{BRITTANY:}

He showed off splashing around!

{BENNY ALVIN:}

Summer sun,

{BIMMY BRITTANY:}

Something's begun,

{ALVIN, BIMMY, BENNY, BRITTANY:}

But oh oh the summer nights!

*(Continued...)


	10. 10- Summer knights!

*(Continuation.)

{JEANETTE ELEANOR:}

Tell me more, tell me more.

Was it love at first sight?

{SIMON THEODORE:}

Tell me more, tell me more.

Did she put up a fight?

[The boys held Benny by the shoulder and he sang, shyly.]

{BENNY:}

Took her bowling in the arcade.

{BIMMY:}

We went strolling drank lemonade!

{BENNY:}

We made out under the dock.

[As soon as he sang that, Benny started blushing, harder. Bimmy giggled, cheerily and winked as if hiding a secret.]

{BIMMY:}

We stayed out till ten o'clock!

{BENNY:}

Summer fling,

{BIMMY:}

Don't mean a thing,

{BIMMY BENNY:}

But oh oh the summer nights!

{SIMON THEODORE:}

Tell me more, tell me more.

But you don't gotta brag!

{JEANETTE ELEANOR:}

Tell me more, tell me more.

Cause he sounds like a drag.

[Both team made faces of mock disgust.]

{BRITTANY:}

He got friendly holding my hand.

{ALVIN:}

She got friendly down in the sand!

{BRITTANY:}

He was sweet- just turned eightteen.

{ALVIN:}

Well, she was good- you know what I mean!

[Brittany's blushing the whole time while Alvin acted fast and mischievous. His eyebrows wagging at his brothers.]

{ALVIN:}

Summer heat,

{BRITTANY:}

Boy and girl meet,

{ALVIN BRITTANY:}

But oh oh the summer nights

{JEANETTE ELEANOR:}

Tell me more, tell me more!

How much dough did he spend?

{SIMON THEODORE:}

Tell me more, tell me more!

Could she get me a friend?

[Simon and Theodore looked at Jeanette and Eleanor with hidden intents in their acts as they smirked. The said girls flustered as they felt the off stares. They look super cool!]

{BIMMY:}

It turned colder that's where it ends.

[Bimmy slowed down and walked backwards towards her partner- Benny. Alvin did the same and went to Brittany. A lone smile formed on Bimmy's face and Benny shrugged.]

{BENNY:}

So I told her we'd still be friends.

{BRITTANY:}

Then we made our true love vow.

[Brittany turned to meet Alvin's back. What she didn't ever expect was Alvin's honey eyes gazing hers. Alvin took her paw- as if he's disappointed to let her go. But, he was still smiling. Brittany's heart thumped. He sure can act great!]

{ALVIN:}

Wonder what she's doing now.

{ALVIN, BIMMY, BENNY, BRITTANY:}

Summer dreams,

Ripped at the seams,

But oh those summer nights!

[The boys held their partner's paws and twirled the girls in a dip! Bimmy's the one who made the act for her partner.]

{SIMON, JEANETTE, THEODORE, ELEANOR:}

Tell me more, tell me more~!

After the song- "Brava! Brava! Chips, you're all my stars! It was absolutely perfecto! Everyone, why can't you all be as magnifique as them?" The director of the school theater is practically giddy from excitement. "Thanks! I KNEW I was amazing! AS always!" Alvin chuckled. The other stars just rolled their eyes at his typical behavior. Very typical.

Brittany and Benny were both blushing on cloud nine. The guest chipmunks just sang WITH their idols! Jeanette and Eleanor were practically swooning. The famous group can be seen starting another riot. Oblivious of their fans.

"Ok. Enough!!!" Simon silenced them. He looked at Bimmy and Alvin before sighing out. "How about we go get along- for once- go to the parking lot, and head home?" He asked after everyone settled down. "Ah. Right. School's over. I'm so glad I survived another day!" Alvin cheered.

"Since Ms. Julie is up working to a tizzie, David said we'll need to go home. All of us. Together." Bimmy told. "What? W-We! Y-Y-You! ALL of you! With u-us!?" Benny asked. "I'll just tell dad, if none of you are comfortable with the idea! This is all pretty new to you all, afterall." Simon cleared to their newbies who showed no sign of moving from shock.

"N-No! No! We'll be honored to!" Jeanette told. Her sudden outburst surprised the idols. "Okay? So, Chippers! Time to get moving!" Bimmy exclaimed. "Yeah. I can't take the old stench of homework in the West Eastman High! Aw, ewk!" Alvin poked his tongue out in mock disgust. His team just rolled their eyes. Obviously used to this behavior.


End file.
